Another version of Shadow Hearts
by Laifan
Summary: Hi! This is my version of SH. Hope you like it. It's my first fanfiction. Please R&R. Contains slight spoilers until now.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is my first time writing a fanfiction. Also my native language is not English, so there might be some errors in this work. Go easy on me ne? Please read and review.

I don't own Shadow Hearts, etc. (Although I'd love to own Yuri lol)

Careful! This story contains slight spoilers.

Characters: both Yuri's parties from Shadow Hearts and Shadow Hearts Covenant. This is going to be one hell of a party :p Hope you like it.

**Chapter One**

It had been raining for the last three days. It had started out as a soft harmless rain, quickly changing to a great storm that destroyed everything in the way. Roger's airplane, caught in the middle of it had found it difficult to land properly, without killing any of the panicked tripulantes. Finally, after many screams from the girls (and some of the boys) and with Roger and Yuri battling with the plain's landing lever, they managed to roughly land the plan in the forest near Roger's weird house.

"I swear I'm never gonna ride in this damned thing again" complained Yuri, helping Alice back to her feet.

"It wasn't that bad. We landed ok, didn't we?" answered the oldest of the group.

"You call that ok old man? I landed on my butt and I know I'll have a big bruise by tomorrow" said the attractive Italian dancer. She usually wasn't this rude with older people but she hadn't yet recovered from the shock of this nearly death experience.

"Now, now, we should all calm down and head to Roger's house before we catch a pneumonia" proposed Geppetto, holding his beloved puppet Cornelia while helping Halley out of the wrecked airship.

"Yes, I think uncle is right. Our health is far more important than your discussion about the airship" said Alice, shivering from cold. " Besides I feel a dangerous aura in this place. It's not safe."

"Yes I can feel it too" said the Adept "It's damn powerful all right"

"Well in that case, we ought to leave, then. I'm soaked wet and the last thing I want is an encounter with some crazed beast" the Russian princess stated with a tone of authority.

The rest of the group nodded and it only took a few steps before they heard a loud roar.

"Um, please tell me that was your stomach." The blonde spy turned to Yuri, with fear on her eyes.

"I don't think that came from any of us" Kurando stated, looking away, into the distance. Anastasia followed his eyes, but all she saw was pitch black. "Is something there?" she asked." Yes, and I don't think it's human" Yuri answered in his cousin place.

However, the harder the rest of the group tried they could not see a thing. Maybe the eyes of an Harmonixer differed from theirs in more things than just the colour: blood crimson.

"Careful" said the young samurai "It's coming!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Nope, don't own Shadow Hearts 

"Careful, it's coming!" warned the handsome Samurai.

Just then, a large creature appeared in front of them. They gazed up, startled. It was a dark, huge spider- like creature. It had eight big golden eyes and eight fury legs, that supported its enormous body, covered with poisonous, painful looking spikes.

"Humans, be gone!" roared the beast.

" D-d-did it just talk!" asked Karin, scared. She had a great fright of spiders and seeing one about 9,84 feet tall seemed like a nightmare to her. However, she didn't obtain an answer, as it seemed obvious that the creature was intelligent an it indeed could talk.

"Um, we're just passing by, so don't bother with us" replied Yuri, whose arm was being crushed by Alice's anxious grasp.

"Don't try to fool me, filthy creatures. You've came to hunt me, haven't you? The great Sabnog! So then, you can have my soul to fuse with, you despised Harmonixers!" shrieked the huge spider, Sabnog. " But I won't give you that chance. I'll tear you all to pieces!" And with that, the monster completely blocked their path, menacingly.

"How does he know about Harmonixers?" wondered Zhuzhen. He glanced at the rest of the party. Everyone seemed lost in their own thoughts. Anastasia was grasping Kurando's arm, while he maintained a defensive position in front of her. Blanca was showing his set of teeth to the monster. The spy, Margarete was pointing her pistol to the creature, while, behind her Karin and Lucia were frozen with fear. Geppetto was holding Cordelia and muttering something, as if trying to comfort the wooden puppet, similar to his dead daughter. Next to him, Halley had his slingshot out, aiming at the creatures eyes. Keith and Joachim were almost undetectable in the dark, as the both of them had turned into their bat forms, silver and golden dust shining in the night. Alice was holding Yuri's arm as if her life depended on it while he wondered who the hell would want to be through the pain of fighting that grotesque thing to fuse with its soul. Hell, even a wind shear would be a better choice than a hairy tarantula: not that he would fuse with one either. As for Roger, he was doing his best to try to hide behind a nearby bush.

"Sorry to disappoint you, ugly, but we don't give a damn about your soul. Now just let us through, or you'll get to know pain." replied Yuri. The monster growled and charged in his direction. Yuri grinned, a light flashed, and a dark winged monster appeared in his place. The monster almost looked human and had strange marks drawn all over his body. It was Dark Seraphim. A light shone at his right: Kurando had also fused, with Tsukiyomi, the gentle moon goddess. The others also prepared for battle: Blanca, Karin, Zhuzhen, Margarete and the vampires were at the front and Lucia, Geppetto, Alice, Halley and Anastasia were at the back to cast offensive and supporting magic. The battle had started. Against all the odds it ended quickly: the creature was incredibly vulnerable to light class attacks and with the powerful spells Tsukiyomi and Alice cast it didn't take much time for the monster to fall. It still put up a good fight against the Harmonixers, spraying them with acid. Just then, Alice and the others cast spells on it, while the ones at the front attacked and the creature immediately gave in and fell.

Both Alice and Anastasia ran for their lovers, that were lying on the floor, and were quickly followed by the others.

"Are you alright?" asked Alice to an acid covered Yuri. "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt much" he tried to comfort her with a fade smile.

"Kurando, are you hurt?" questioned an anxious green eyed girl. "I'm alright Hime. Please, don't be concerned." Answered the samurai, with his body burned by the acid.

Their pain was eased by a healing spell cast by Alice, to whom they thanked.

"This creature… It really hated Harmonixers" pondered Zhuzhen. The others nodded in agreement.

"How'd you know?" asked Yuri. "Well, it seems obvious sonny boy" answered the spy "during the fight it focused its attacks on both you and Kurando, ignoring the rest of us"

"But how did it know you were Harmonixers?" asked Halley. "I guess… It appears that certain monsters can sense the aura of an Harmonixer. At least, that's what mother told me" said Kurando, cleaning his sword with a cloth.

"Well, now that the situation is controlled, we ought to move on to my house, before other weird thingy appears" suggested Roger, who had finally emerged from his hideout, now that the danger was gone.

"Yes, you're right. We should get going." Replied Alice. Everyone agreed and headed towards Roger's house.

"Common Karin." Called Lucia, that had noticed that Karin was still near the creature's corpse. "Are you alright?" Karin opened her mouth to answer, but no sound ever came out – the creature had just opened its eyes, that shone with anger. It threw a poisonous spike towards Karin, who closed her eyes, waiting for the pain. She heard a scream, that surprisingly, wasn't her own. Her eyes flew open and wided when she saw that Yuri had shielded her with his body. The creature finally fell dead with a thud, while Yuri fell on his side. A silence filled the air, with everyone terrified. Then, as she felt her legs again, Karin hurried to Yuri, as did Alice, Kurando, Blanca and Zhuzhen. The others remained frozen, not wanting to believe what had happened. They were certain no one could survive being pierced by a poisonous spike with the seize of a man's arm. Margarete's eyes were filled with tears: this had to be a nightmare. Yuri couldn't possibly be…. "He's alive!" Alice screamed. The others lifted their heads, hopeful. "Yes, he's still alive, somehow. However he must be treated immediately or he won't last long". Replied the Adept. "We have to hurry to Roger's house. Let's go" the charming vampire led the way, followed by his big brother , who carried Yuri. The others followed, except Karin. "Are you alright?" asked the Russian princess.

"Yes, I'm not hurt, but Yuri, he…." Answered a heartbroken Karin, her eyes filled with tears, overwhelmed with guilt. It was her fault he was like this. "Don't worry. He's strong, I know he'll make it." The girl tried to cheer her "He survived that seasickness in Yokohama, remember?" Karin gave a fade smile. "Common, let's go. You want to help him don't you?" And, with that, both women followed the group towards Roger's house.

Phew! What a long chapter this was. I hope you're enjoying my story  Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! Haven't updated in a while. Hope you're enjoying my stories :-)

I've decided to change a bit Yuri's Graveyard, you know make some adjustments, since in my story he doesn't have any tree stuck in there lol. I'm referring to Shadow Hearts Covenant of course. Also all his fusion monsters mentioned in my story are from the second game. In this version he only has grade 3 fusion monsters. I always tend to mix things from the two games. Hope it doesn't confuse you.

I'm not the creator of Shadow Hearts (in case someone doubted it lol)

**Chapter Three**

He was falling through the darkness, his confused thoughts making his head ache. Suddenly, he bumped to the ground, making his headache worse.

"Why do I always end glued to the floor when I enter this place?" the crimson eyed Harmonixer wondered. He knew where he was alright. The Graveyard in his soul, where the souls of his fusion monsters rested until they were summoned by him.

He got up slowly. His headache had faded but instead his chest burned with pain.

"Damned that ugly thing and its poisonous spikes" he complained thinking of the creature responsible for his pain and his trip to the graveyard.

"Well at least I ended up in THIS Graveyard instead of a real one. It would be way too embarrassing if I had died by that stupid bitch spider." He thought.

He looked around: nothing had changed since his last visit. The altars of his 8 monsters still shone bright with their souls. There were 3 on each side: Water, Dark and Earth were in "Hell" side, Wind, Light and Fire elements on "Heaven" side. In the middle was a greater altar with the inscription "God of Wrath". That's where Amon dwelled, inside his soul. Far behind that altar was a gigantic one that glowed an intense light. It had strange markings, similar to those of the fusion monster that slept inside: Dark Seraphim, the most powerful fusion to ever be controlled by an Harmonixer.

He felt dizzy, suddenly. He always felt that way when someone was trying to reach him from the outside world.

"Damn, they must be worried" he thought, resently. He hated to worry his friends. But he couldn't leave the Graveyard just yet.

He knew that he had been summoned here for a purpose. The souls that dwelled inside him always called him when his life was in danger. While he remained in the Graveyard the time strangely slowed down for him. That way when he was badly injured his body took more time dying. This was a precious time that had saved his life more than once. But why did the fusions cared? Hell, he had fought them and controlled them. Some were more sympathetic than others, with feelings of compassion, understanding while others were violent and hateful. In the end all of them resented him for the control he had over their souls.

He had wondered this many times: why would they save his life? He only had one answered, the most obvious one: it was because their destiny was linked. If he died so would the souls. Well they wouldn't really die, given the fact they were already souls, instead they would be dragged into darkness and turn into nothingness. It was better from their point of view to remain under his control and "live" than disappear forever from this world. This was his conclusion. He didn't like to think much of his souls. To him they were monsters that he controlled, without feelings. It was easier to think that way. However every time he fused he felt the souls thinking in his head, their feelings of despair, hate, compassion. Perhaps they were more than stupid monsters…

He shook those disturbing thoughts away. He walked around the place, stopping in front of each altar and examining it. Each of the souls gave him different feelings. Fire: the desire to fight, an impatient warrior. Water: sadness, a dragon that cried in despair. Wind: the will for freedom, a gigantic bird that longed for the open skies. Earth: anger, an enormous being that devastated all with its wrath. Light: love, an archangel of compassion that forgave all sins. Dark: hate, a dark archangel called forth by conflicting emotions. It was his element.

He reached for the grave of Amon. From it emaned immense power and a feeling of anger toward all things, far greater than that of the Earth fusion. He wasn't called God of Wrath for no reason. He kept walking towards the last altar: the altar of the god summoned to Earth by foolish humans: Dark Seraphim. His power was incredible. He could destroy the whole world in seconds.

He backed away, sighing. "This is boring. I hope they're treating me well out there so that I can get out of here." He thought. He always felt uncomfortable when he remained in the Graveyard for too long. Some of the souls would always try to trick him to see if he would loose the control he had over them. They would fill his head with their voices making him almost go insane. "Well, they wouldn't try it now. If I wake up we're all doomed" he thought, desperate. The only thing he could do was wait.

**As you've read this chapter was dedicated to Yuri's "relations" with his monsters. I decided to put a more human side on the monsters personalities. Because they're part of a human being and are contained in his mind I thought it was a good idea to give other perspective of the fusion monsters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Hurry! Lay him here!" said Alice, clearing a big table off books and papers. Joachim obeyed putting a dying Yuri on it. Alice reached him and analyzed his wounds. He had an enormous wound on his chest, caused by an enormous spike still carved deep in his flesh. The blood dripping from it had a strange greenish colour due to the creature's poison.

"Well? Is he going to be alright?" asked an anxious Margaret. The others were just as nervous: Karin being the most troubled, still feeling guilty, couldn't sit down.

"I think I can heal his wounds with my magic. As for the poison I'm not sure if I can handle it." Answered Alice unsure.

"But quick, we have to hurry and pull that thing out of him!" stated Zhuzhen, pointing to the venomous spike.

"Let me help, I can take it off" offered Keith.

"Very well." Alice opened her bible. "On the count of three. One, two..three!" The vampire pulled the enormous spike from his friend's chest, while Alice cast her most powerful healing spell. The wound closed at once.

"Well I think that's done it!" said Lucia, cheerfully.

"I don't know, he still doesn't look so good." observed Halley.

"He isn't. As I feared my magic couldn't heal the poison." Answered Alice, sadly.

"Don't worry Alice we'll find a way to cure him" the Russian princess consoled her.

"Alright. First thing to do is to find what kind of poison that monster had" suggested Geppeto.

"And for that you have my books" offered old Roger." I have hundreds of books on all subjects you could imagine. We'll do a thorough investigation."

"Let's get started then, the sooner the better for Yuri" said Karin rushing for the shelves. She finally felt useful: not being able to use healing magic like Alice, she was feeling a bit down, especially since it was her fault that Yuri had almost died. But that she could do. She would not rest for hours if that could help Yuri get better.

"Let's get to work, then" said the handsome samurai, picking a thick book. They were followed by the rest of the group, except for Alice who was nursing Yuri, now with a high fever caused by the poison, and Blanca, that was sleeping under the table.

"This is more difficult than I thought" complained Anastasia, with a yawn. "He doesn't even has the books sorted! How are we supposed to find something in this mess!"

"Hey I thought princesses had to study hard. I didn't think you'd find this boring." Said Halley.

"Well I've never liked studying much, anyways."

"Well, no matter how difficult I'll find a cure for Yuri." Said the red haired woman, reading through _The world's most vicious monsters. _

Just then, the big old clock stroke 3 a.m..

"That time already? I wonder if he'll last much longer" thought Margarete. "No, I can't think that way. He'll make it. He has to."

Alice was getting sleepy. She kept wetting Yuri's forehead and face with a cloth, as there was not much more she could do. "Why? Why did this happen to you? You keep putting yourself in danger for others. I'm glad Karin's safe but… you didn't deserve this" she thought, her eyes feeling with tears. She felt something wet on her hand, that rested on her lap. She looked down and saw Blanca, his big white head stroking her arm.

"You're worried about me? You're so sweet, Blanca" she smiled, caressing his head.

Just then Yuri started to struggle in his sleep. She touched him: his skin was so hot. She tried to wake him up, to no avail. "Yuri, please hang on. We'll find a cure, I promise." She said, kissing his lips.

Dawn had arrived. Almost everyone had fallen asleep, tired from the battle with the great spider. After all night searching the cure was still not found. Only Karin and Kurando remained awake, with a pile of books in front of them. All the others were scattered through the room, resting on chairs or on the ground as there wasn't enough places for everyone.

"I found it!" Karin yelled, suddenly, causing a snoring Roger to almost fall from his chair with the fright.

"What is it girl? You almost gave me a heart attack! You should be careful while people as old as me are around…" and he continued mumbling on about young people and their lack of manners, while the rest of the group approached Karin.

"You've found it?" asked Margarete, anxiously.

"Well, it isn't exactly the cure, but this was the closest thing I could find" said Karin " I found a book about a monster named Sabnog and the description was an exact match to the monster we fought…"

"Oh yeah! It told us its name when we were fighting, remember?" interrupted Anastasia.

"Anyways, the book described these monsters. It appears there are many scattered throughout the world. Sabnog was one of the most powerful. Maybe it was attracted here because of Nemeton Monastery (author's note: sorry if I got the name wrong. It's been a while since I've played the first game). It had a section about their attacks and their poison…"

" Did it say how to heal it?" this time Kurando was the one interrupting. He was usually a calm and collected person, but he was really worried about his cousin's health.

" Shh. Don't interrupt" Geppeto scolded him.

" No." Karin went on. "But it was written that it is a very strong and rare poison. The only people to have survived this kind of poison are all from Athens."

"Athens? Isn't that the capital of Greece?" asked Lucia.

"That's right. Now, that you mention it, there's a great hospital in there. They might be capable of healing Yuri" said Roger.

"Well, then it's settled! We're going to Athens!" said a cheerful Margarete.

"I'm going to tell Alice!" hurried the energetic Anastasia.

**So are you enjoying my story? I don't know if in Greece there's such an hospital. I just made that up :-) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Wow, it's huge!" exclaimed Halley, looking at the great clinic in front of him. The others were just as amazed. They had just arrived to the _Caduceus Clinic,_ the best hospital in all of Greece. It indeed looked majestic, composed of several tall buildings, all painted in white. At the front of the main building was a weird symbol composed of a big cross with wings and two snakes that enveloped the cross (A/N: this symbol is a veridical one, it's called Caduceus and it's part of Greek mythology. It symbolizes life and balance of all things.)

They were distracted by the arrival of a Healer. The Healers were doctors that used both science and magic to help and treat people. This one, dressed in white like all the other Healers, had dark hair and hazel eyes. A comforting smile filled her face. She began to speak.

"What did she say? I can't understand a word. Anybody speaks Greek?" asked the Russian princess, looking at her friends. Everyone was just as puzzled. They hadn't thought of the fact that nobody in the group spoke the same language of that country. They were too concerned on treating Yuri, who was severely ill, to even worry about different idioms. Until now, they communicated fine among themselves. Being of different parts of the world, all of them spoke a common language: English. Some spoke it perfectly like Alice, others with strong accents like Zhuzhen and others would speak it with many flaws like Halley and Yuri. Sometimes there were dialogues on their native languages: Yuri and Kurando would talk in Japanese, Margaret and Anastasia in Russian and Alice and Geppeto spoke in French from time to time. Language barrier hadn't been a problem until that moment.

"Well, I know a few words in Greek" offered Roger, who was still inside the plain as was Yuri, still unconscious. He was immediately pulled by many hands out of the airplane.

"You should have said so! Now, explain her why we're here." Karin hurried him.

Roger frowned and turned to the calm Healer. There was a dialogue between them in that weird language, with Roger occasionally stumbling on the words. After a while he approached the anxious group.

"Well, what would she say?" asked Margaret.

" I explained the situation the best I could. They'll let Yuri stay here. However I think his healing won't be so easy. He's been poisoned for too much time." Roger answered.

A few more Healers arrived, who transported Yuri inside the clinic. The others followed lost in their thoughts. This place was their only hope to get Yuri better.

A week had passed since their arrival at the Clinic. Yuri was getting better with the treatment. He had regained consciousness at the second day, to find himself in a warm room, surrounded with strange magical objects that emitted an eerie light. The rest of the group was installed in other building of the clinic, that was used as an Inn for the patients' families and friends. Only Alice remained in the same building as Yuri, in the room next to his. She spent all day with him, to try and keep his mind of things. He was a bit depressed since he had come too as he was unable to fuse with his monsters for the time being. The Healers had explained that it was normal because his body had been through a lot and was still too weak to sustain the pressure of a fusion. He couldn't help it to feel useless. Alice had tried to cheer him up to no avail. The others would visit regularly too.

"Common, cheer up! That's not like you kid" Zhuzhen had dropped by that morning along with Karin and Keith.

"Where are the others?" asked Yuri, trying his best not to look worried.

"They got tired of this place and went sightseeing for a while" answered Karin, glad that Yuri was recovering.

"I wouldn't blame them" said the Harmonixer, looking around. He was sick of that place, filled with weird objects and painted all white. He was also tired of not being able to go outside and having to wear the clinic's clothes. He was dressed with black pants ( his own he refused to wear the shorts the clinic had available for the male patients) and a long sleeved white shirt. He couldn't wear his boots inside the clinic, instead he wore a pair of sandals ( that he also hated).

"Well, we'll go too. Our visiting time is over." said Keith. With that, the three exited.

Yuri laid down with a sigh. He got tired rapidly because of the remains of the poison in his body. This day was being the worst for him, with Alice away shopping. But she deserved it. He didn't want her to sacrifice herself for him. At first she had wanted to stay with him, but he had asked Margaret to convince her and, that morning, all the group had gone shopping and sightseeing.

"This is going to be a long day." he complained, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey look, let's go there, please!" begged Anastasia to Kurando, pointing at store filled with fancy dresses.

"She's really excited about this isn't she?" smile Alice

"Poor Kurando, I don't know how he puts up with that kid" said Joachim.

"Who's a kid! I heard you!" shouted Anastasia kicking the big vampire. All the group laughed while he rubbed his knee.

"So, isn't this funny? You have to rest for a while girl." Margaret turned to Alice.

"Yes, but I feel bad for leaving Yuri alone." answered the fair haired girl.

" You can always buy him a souvenir" suggested Karin. She, Keith and Zhuzhen had just joined them.

"Yes, maybe that'll cheer him up. What do you think I should buy…" she couldn't finish her sentence because a thunderous noise filled the air. The group looked up. A massive black cloud filled the sky.

"This is not a normal storm" the Adept stated.

"What do you mean?" asked Keith

"I, I can feel powerful energy from that cloud. It's filled with negative emotions. It's like Malice." Alice stared at the cloud. It soon covered the sun, leaving the city in pitch black darkness. Suddenly, a strange mist covered everything. People began to drop dead on the ground. Alice and Zhuzhen quickly cast protective spells on all of them.

"What's this! Why is this happening?" shouted Halley. Vicious monsters were appearing through the mist.

"We have to get back to the clinic. We'll be safer there" said Zhuzhen, remembering that the place had magical barriers protecting it.

"Yes, let's hurry. I'm worried about Yuri. He can't fuse at the moment." Alice turned in the direction of the _Caduceus Clinic_. Suddenly the big building was stroke by a huge lightning, from the Malice cloud. It crumbled apart.

"Oh no! Yuri!" screamed Alice. The group hurried towards the half destroyed building.

**So, did you like the turn of events? Read and Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The loud noise of the explosions woke him up.

"What the hell is going on!" wondered the crimson eyed man. He noticed a dark fog covering the partially destroyed clinic. Vicious monsters were pouring out of it and pursued the remaining people that had survived the explosion caused by the malice lightning.

Yuri walked to the hallway: it was full of injured people. He was about to help them when he heard a scream nearby.

"Please, someone…. Help" it was a Healer running towards him. But what was he running away from? It didn't take much time for Yuri to see: a dark fog, filled with negative emotions filled the air. It reached the injured people, who succumbed to it. The Healer was also covered by it, dropping dead instantly. It reached for Yuri before he had time to escape. He expected to feel pain, despair and to die like the others. Instead he felt nothing.

"But how?" he wondered. Then he looked to his strange necklace around his neck: once a pure blue, it was now crimson red like his eyes. It had absorbed the Malice.

"Well, now I only had to worry about those damn monsters and the fact that I can't fuse." He said, ironically. He began to walk downstairs. It was three floors before reaching the street, supposedly safer. He looked around while he walked: bodies were scattered all over the place and the strange mist was everywhere along with powerful monsters that he managed to avoid. He was the only survivor there. No ordinary human being could breathe that poisonous mist and live.

"Man, I hope the others are ok" he thought, hiding in the darkness from a shrieking _Banshee_.

"Hurry, we have to find him" Alice and the others kept running towards the decayed building, once a prosperous hospital.

"I hope he's alright, this mist kills instantly anyone nearby" Zhuzhen stated.

"Don't say that! Of course he's ok." replied Anastasia.

"But, it's strange. Where would that cloud come from? I have never heard of a Malice cloud" noticed the Samurai.

"All this negative energy must have an origin point. We have to find it." Said Margarete.

"But first we have to find Yuri" said Karin. All agreed and headed towards the semi destroyed entrance hall of the main building. Just then they heard a faint scream and a monster growl.

"Oh no! Yuri, we're coming!" Alice rushed upstairs, to the second floor where the noise came from.

"Alice, wait! Don't go by yourself!" screamed Geppetto but too late. They had lost sight of her in the thick dark fog

"Alice where are you?" called Halley, imitated by others.

"Over here guys, quick!"

They followed her voice and reached to a large room. Yuri was bleeding from an arm and Alice was in front of him protecting him with her white magic from what seemed like a giant grayish snake (a/n: I don't know if you've noticed but my boss monsters in this story are animals that I fear and detest :-) ).

"Yuri, are you alright?" the rest of the group approached them.

"It's nothing. Guys give that bitch hell for me ok?" he asked with a grin

"You bet cousin." Kurando shone and fused to Jutendouji form. The others also assumed positions for battle.

It was a difficult and fierce battle because that poisonous fog was the creature's "home" and Zhuzhen and Alice had to continuously renew their protective spell. Finally, after attacks from each side, the hideous beast finally fell unconscious on the ground. It was impossible to kill on that environment.

"Are you ok Yuri?" Halley and the others approached the fusionist, who looked severely ill because of the remains of the poison in his body, his now wounded arm and mainly due to the fact that his only protection from the Malice that filled the air was his necklace.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Let's just get the hell outta here." Alice looked at him worried about his appearance but decided that it was best for all to exit that city as quickly as possible.

"Let's go everyone" and, with that, the group headed towards Rogers airplane.

"Wonder if old Roger survived this fog?" Lucia thought aloud.

"Don't worry. That old goat has lived many centuries. He won't die from this." Halley answered, being almost instantly hit by Alice's bible.

"I guess Yuri has been having bad influence over you, young man." Alice smiled. She was surprised by the lack of response from the part of the Harmonixer. She glanced at him: he looked exhausted. She hasted her pace and the others followed as she was the one leading the group.

They finally arrived Roger's airship. After a few knockings on the metal, the big platform finally descended, allowing them entrance.

"Ah! Finally you arrive! You people have no idea how I've been worried. You always do this to me" Roger argued and mumbled on. Everyone was too tired to even pay attention.

"Well, what's the plan now?" asked Margarete.

"I think we oughtta find out where this strange fog has come from" Karin suggested.

"How do we do that?" asked Anastasia, petting Blanca.

"We should go meet my mother. We had a legend on our village that mentioned some dark fog." Said Kurando. "I don't know if it's the same thing or not."

"Well, then it's decided. It's off to Japan!" Roger regained his enthusiasm and started the airplane, departing towards East.

**Hi people! I just want to state that the destruction of Athens is just fictional. I don't wish for the destruction of any city or country and actually find Greece adorable. I'd love to visit. Anyways, I'm just saying this in case you felt offended by this part of the story. Please review! Hope you're liking my story.**


End file.
